Blinded
by Bridgr6
Summary: "Stella, I can't see...I can't see anything." Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

So, it's been awhile hasn't it? This is the first multi chapter fic I've written in a long time, so hopefully it all goes smoothly. I apologize ahead of time for the slow update... you know how life can be sometimes.

* * *

"So how did Sid's set-up go?" Stella asked as she gently nudged Mac with her elbow. They both walked to the crime scene at the end of the block through the chilly November air. Mac chuckled softly as he glanced at her, sending her a sly half smile.

"Let's just say I don't think there will be a second date," he said. Stella cringed with a sympathetic smile.

"That bad?" she asked. He let out a laugh.

"Well, I endured through the fangs, but when she asked what my view on blood drinking was, I was done," he said. Stella couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Fangs? Really?" she asked in disbelief. Mac nodded.

"Apparantly, Sid and I don't have the same expectations of what blind dates should be like," Mac joked as he held the door open for her. She continued to laugh as they entered the scene.

They stood in a bright doctor's office that was squeezed between a laundry mat and a tanning salon. The whole office was eerie with its pristine furniture and pure white walls. Not a magazine was out of place, to say the room was unfriendly would have been a drastic understatement. Sadly, the only thing out of place in the room was the man lying sprawled in a pool of blood. His white lab coat was crimson and there were three deep stab wounds in his chest.

"What's so funny?" Flack asked as he appeared from a back room. Stella grinned up at Mac.

"Inside joke, Flack," she explained before staring at the scene around her.

"Body or perimeter?" Stella asked Mac over her shoulder.

"Perimeter," He answered and Stella couldn't help but grin to herself. she knew he hadn't chosen to process the perimeter because he wanted fresh air, he had chosen it because, ever the gentlemen, he didn't want her standing out in the cold.

Soon, Stella became absorbed in processing the doctor's body and didn't look up until she heard a shout from a room to her far left. She stood up quickly and started to unholster her gun.

"Mac?" she called out slowly as she rounded the corner and peered into the room. she stopped in surprise as she saw Mac punch a hooded man in the face. Stella watched the man turn and grab a jug of colorful liquid from the table behind him.

"NYPD! Freeze!" Stella quickly yelled as she pulled out her gun. Quickly, the man sloshed the liquid into Mac's face and ran for the back door. Stella swore as he slammed the door on her and locked it from the outside. She radioed Flack his location as she rushed to Mac, who was bent over, wiping his eyes.

"You okay, Mac?" she asked as she grabbed his arm. He straightened and opened his eyes. His eyes looked past her as he blinked several times. The skin around them was red and she felt her heart drop in her chest as she heard the panic in his voice when he spoke.

"Stella, I can't see...I can't see anything."

* * *

So? How'd you like it? Please review...it will make me so very happy. I'll try and update soon, but until then review, make suggestions, whatever floats your boat. :)

-B


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been awhile so I'll just skip the chitchat so you don't have to wait another second. Enjoy!

* * *

Two weeks later...

Everything was black. Even the black seemed black and the black surrounding that black seemed dull and filled with shadows. Mac sighed and slid his hand along the edge of his desk. The room that had once been like a second home was now only filled with dark objects surrounded by an even darker background. Twenty percent was what the doctors had told him...all he had was twenty percent of his vision left. It wasn't enough...he was trapped in the dark. All he had left was "hope". His doctor "hoped" his vision would come back on its own once the scarring on his corneas healed because there was nothing medicine could do except wait. Surgery was optional, but the chances of him losing his vision completely and permanently was too much of a risk.  
Before he could begin to wallow even more, her heard the familiar clicking of heels and then heard his door open.

"New case?" He asked, turning and catching only the dark outline of his partner.

"Yeah, Flack just called," Stella said and he heard her walk round his office. He followed her shadow and she stood next to another shadow, which from its height he assumed was his coat rack. She walked behind him and held up his coat for him to slip his arms through. He hated being like this; he hated being helpless, but even more he hated the man that had done this to him. After weeks of burned out leads, sleepless nights and endless searching, he had promised Stella that had would stop obsessing over the case... he still spent every possible free moment looking for something...anything.

"You okay?" Stella's voice brought him back to focus.

"Yeah," he forced a smile as he grabbed his white cane and pressed it against the hard ground. "Lead the way," he tried to ignore the pang in his gut as he followed his canes movement instead of his own sight and instincts...he would get this guy, whatever it took.

XXXXXXX

His feet had barely touched ground at the crime scene and Stella was already at his side, her hand slipping around his arm.

"You don't have to babysit me, I remember how to walk," he grumbled as he adjusted his dark sunglasses.

"Alright, c'mon, tough guy," she teased, tugging him forward gently. He could almost see the smile that he knew was plastered to her face. He even felt a small tug on his own lips.  
They walked for a moment longer, all the sounds clued Mac onto what was going on. He could hear the anxious witnesses behind the yellow tape, the uniformed officers blocking their view and securing the scene, the detectives cracking grim jokes while they sipped lukewarm coffees, the wheels of the gurney squeaking as it rolled towards the victim...he heard everything, but saw none of it. Frustration coursed through his body and he immediately stopped.

"What am I even doing here, Stella? I can't do anything," he tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, but even his own ears could tell him he had failed miserably.

"You know what the doctor said, keeping you in a familiar environment and schedule will help you adjust," Stella answered patiently. He grunted and continued on his path towards the crime scene.

"Remind me to nominate Doctor Simmons for the prestigious "Doctor of the year award," he scoffed.

"You're awfully sassy this morning," she laughed and then came to a stop, squeezing his arm gently and forcing him to stop with her.

"She teasing you, Mac?" Mac heard Flack's familiar voice and saw his dark outline move in front of him. Mac smiled, but did not reply. He could almost see the look Stella and Flack shared. "Well, this is a big one," Flack started as he led them forward. "The vic is Leah Murphy," there was a sudden grim change to Flack's tone.

"Attorney Leah Murphy?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, you know her?" Flack sounded interested, but Mac's thoughts were already racing forward, ignoring Flack's confirmation. Dates, case files from a year ago swirled around in his memory as he tried to pick out specific facts.

"How many times was she stabbed?" He asked.

"Three. How did you-" Flack started but Mac was already thinking ahead. Everything was finally clicking and for the first time in weeks, he felt a glimmer of true hope. He felt in his jacket for his white cane and quickly extended it.

"Check under her left collar, there will be the letter carved above her heart," Mac turned to face them as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Stella frowned. He turned and headed back the way they came.  
"To tie up some loose ends," he called over his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leah Murphy, Sandra Knowles, Jessica Mueller, Mark Hastings...he knew they were all connected and he knew who had killed them all. It was the same person that had taken his vision...Jake Whitner. He had worked Jake's case a year ago with Leah Murphy, the prosecuting attorney on the case. The first victim had been Sandra Knowles, a young girl who had been stabbed three times right outside her apartment with a letter 'M' carved above her heart. All they had against Whitner at the time was a surveillance video showing him a block away around the time of the murder and a witness spotting a man of his general description. Jessica Mueller had been murdered a week later, same MO and same killer, but once again all they had on Whitner was an unreliable witness account. The only difference in the cases were the letters carved unto the girls' skin; while Sandra's had been an 'M', Jessica's was an 'E'. It hadn't even been Mac's case at the time , but a buddy of his, Sam Turner, had asked him to investigate as a favor.

Whitner had quickly become focused on Mac. It had become personal with every taunt and threat Jake spoke. Mac had received calls and personal messages for weeks, they'd even found Jake on a surveillance video at his apartment, but then everything had changed as the last victim was discovered. The girl was murdered just as the other two, but they hadn't been able to identify her, still hadn't. Whitner had finally slipped up though and his DNA had been found on a bloody cloth in the vic's pocket and within a week Whitner was sentenced to a life in prison. One thing that had always drove Mac crazy was the fact that Whitner had slipped up so quickly. He had been so meticulous, so calculating and so obsessed with killing that it was surprising the arrest came so easy. Also there had been no letter...Jake had cut his message short, the message that would have explained his ruthless killing. Mac had received thanks from Sam and the mayor and that was that...the good guys had won and one more monster had been locked away.

Then, last month they'd found Mark Hastings, Whitner's lawyer, dead in an abandoned warehouse, he'd been stabbed three times and a letter 'R' had been carved into his skin. Now, that Leah was dead too it was all coming into place. His attack and loss of vision was no accident, they were just as real as the man coming after him.

* * *

So? How was it? Thank-you for reading and if you have any ideas or anything you would like me to write about just hit me up! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, this is nice," Stella grinned as they drove along the winding road. Mac slouched slightly in his seat and grinned back at a grumbling Flack, who was sitting in the backseat pouting.

"Why is she driving again?" he asked.

"Hey, I didn't see you putting up much of an argument," Flack said.

"Would you rather I drive?" Mac grinned and Stella laughed beside him, clearly glad she had gotten her way.

"Well, I get to drive on the way back because its cramped back here," Flack bumped his legs against the seats for emphasis.

"Maybe if you're a good boy mommy will let you ride in the big boy seat," Stella cooed to him, receiving a sarcastic laugh from Flack. They were all silent for a moment before Stella spoke up.

"You know, I'm surprised you even let us come along," she said and Mac knew she was addressing him and the fact that he had called them and told them all about Jake Whitner and had even invited them on his trip to go visit him.

"It's not like I had much of a choice," Mac mumbled and silence returned.

"You sure about this?" Stella asked gently.

"I need to talk to him, I know he's behind this I just don't know how," Mac kept the nagging doubt he had out of his voice.

"Well, he'd be the first man to murder someone outside without leaving a prison cell," Flack quipped as they pulled into Sing Sing Correctional Facility.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You've got ten minutes," a gruff voice said from her left as a large metal door was pulled open. She walked forward with her hand still holding onto Mac's arm. The room was completely blank and gray except for the dim light hanging from the ceiling and the metal table and chairs bolted to the floor. A man in an orange jumpsuit, who she assumed was Jake Whitner, sat handcuffed to the metal chair facing the door. He was in his early thirties with short brown hair and grey eyes that were Hollow and empty. The light cast an eerie shadow across his pale face as a humorless grin formed on his lips. Stella didn't like the excitement she saw in his eyes, it was almost animal like. She felt Mac tap her shoulder and she knew it meant that he needed to talk with Whitner alone, but she still hesitated before leaving and entering the room where Flack was watching Mac and Whitner on a large screen.

Mac slowly sat across from Whitner and calmly clasped his hands in front of him.

"Detective Taylor," Jake drew out each syllable as his grin grew. "You know, I'm a little insulted you haven't come to see me sooner considering our relationship," he smirked and didn't even seemed fazed by Mac's loss of sight, which judging by his burning stare, he had noticed.

"You mean the one where I stopped you from murdering innocent women?" Mac asked calmly. Whitner laughed loudly, the coldness and hollowness in the sound made a chill sweep across the room.

"I always liked that about you...always straight and to the point, no beating around the bush with you," he continued to grin coldly at Mac and it sent an uneasy chill up Stella's spine. Whitner paused before he leaned forward slightly, his hands creating the sound of rattling chains as he remained shackled to the metal table by the handcuffs on his jumpsuit and wrists. "So, what brings you out to my vacation paradise, Detective?"

"Leah Murphy," Mac said evenly, his voice calm.

"Well, that's a name I haven't heard in a while," Whitner's grin never wavered, "Too bad, she was cute...I'm assuming she's dead?"

"You and I both know you never assume anything," Mac replied and for the first time Whitner's smirk disappeared and his face turned stone cold.

"You're right, she was going to die one way or another," Whitner said, his voice cold. "Surely you're not surprised?"

Mac leaned back in his chair, ignoring Whitner's comment.

"I'm sure you're are all broken up inside about Hastings too?" Mac asked.

"His death was a necessary loss," Whitner 's voice was firm.

"How about the women you killed, were they necessary losses too?" Mac leaned forward slightly, anger evident in his voice. Now, only a foot or two separated the two men. Whitner stared directly at Mac, neither man willing to back down.

"Those were for fun," Whitner whispered slowly, a slow grin pulling at his lips.

"But now you're out for revenge? You never seemed like the kind of guy who'd hold a grudge, Jake," Mac tossed at him.

"Let's not call it revenge...lets call it justice, something I happen to know you understand very well, am I right?" Whitner said.

"You know I'm going to find your guy on the outside," Mac said and Whitner leaned close across the table again, taunting Mac.

"Who says I have a guy on the outside?" He asked. Mac smiled calmly.

"The metal cell you've been stuck in for over a year," his voice was pleasant. Whitner laughed humorlessly.

"I like you, Mac," he said. "That's why I want to keep you around...I have chosen you," His smile slowly faded and danger flashed in his empty eyes. Stella felther stomach tie in knots at the threat behind his words. "You are my true opponent...the hero of my story. After all, every one needs a hero don't they, Mac?" Whitner lowered his voice darkly. The cold smile once again appeared on his face as he studied Mac closely. "Are you enjoying the darkness?" He spoke of Mac's blindness for the first time since he'd entered the room. "I personally enjoy the dark...there's nothing like knowing there's more existing than what you can simply feel or touch. The feeling of getting lost in something so unpredictable, so untamable, is almost suffocating. Too many people fear what they cannot control, but you're like me. We both study it, embrace it...the curves of darkness are elegant, but misleading and those who are foolish and greedy often get lost in it and suffer the silence of light," Whitner spoke with a dark admiration. "Your sight is not a loss...some may even envy you...after all, 'knowing your own darkness is the best method for dealing with the darknesses of other people',". Whitner's voice turned gentle and quiet, almost a whisper.

"Carl Jung," Mac recognized the quote. Stella noticed Mac's balled up fist and clenched jaw and knew he wanted to leap over the table and strangle Whitner...a lesser man would have. Yet, Mac simply ignored Whitner's taunts and allowed silence to fall like a heavy cloud in the room.

"You know, I'm doing all of this for you, you're my unfinished work-" Whitner's face was almost emotionless as he leaned closer to Mac and whispered"-and I always finish what I start."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Somebody should kill that bastard just for existing," Flack growled as they exited through security and headed towards the black Avalanche parked in the nearly empty back parking lot. Stella shot Flack a look and glanced at Mac, who was walking perfectly in step with her, using the click of her heels as a guide. Flack had barely held back his own anger as Whitner had praised Mac's blindness and had no idea how Mac had not murdered the sick monster right then and there. With an angry sigh, Flack headed for the driver's side of the truck.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa, where do you think you're going?" Stella asked. He glanced at her in surprise with his hand on the door handle.

"You said I could drive on the way back," he said, frowning lightly.

"I said if you were good," she grinned as she pushed him aside, getting in the drivers seat and leaving him standing outside her door. Flack glanced at Mac with his mouth gaping, looking for some sort of back-up. Mac stood at the passenger door, a smile pulling at his lips.

"I was good, right?" he opened the door for Mac and then headed for the backseat. Mac shrugged wordlessly. "I thought I was good," Flack grumbled as he plopped into the backseat loudly and crossed his arms over his chest.

They drove in silence for a long time until Stella glanced at Mac and noticed the familiar hollowness in his expression. She glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Flack studying Mac, the concern she felt was reflected on his face.

"You know he's not going anywhere...he's going to rot in that prison cell," Flacks voice was confident and assuring.

"You and I both know that's not true," Mac's voice was quiet as he stared unseeing out the window. "He'll find someone willing to help him and he will be out in a couple of days," he added, his voice even. Flack glanced at Stella and their eyes met through the mirror again.

"Then why hasn't he escaped before now? Why wait a year?" Flack asked.

"He didn't need to escape, he had someone else out doing his work for him," Mac's voice never changed, it was almost as if he were simply shooting out random, meaningless trivia.

"Why does he want out so badly now?" Flack asked, already knowing the answer.

"You heard him, he wants to finish what he started...there's nothing more to wait on, Leah and Hastings are dead. Now it's time for him to escape and start finding new victims," Mac said and the sun turned dark in front of them as though it too could sense the impending doom.

XXXXXXXXX

Jake Whitner sat on the hard bed in the one corner of his four wall haven. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face...he was excited. Only hours until he was free again, free to hunt and destroy. He clutched the key he'd found in his breakfast that morning closer to his chest and thought of the one person he was excited to see again; the one person who would lead the battle against him. Mac Taylor was the only man smart enough to catch him and the only one brave enough to face him.

One visit hadn't been enough, but he was not worried...he would twist the strings of fate. His hero's pain and struggle would stretch before him until he made the final cut that plunged both of them into darkness. A full grin pulled at his lips...no, he was not worried at all.

* * *

Thank-you so much for all the reviews! I'm trying to update faster and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by the end of this week.


End file.
